<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>LanJingYi by kuonji</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785440">LanJingYi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuonji/pseuds/kuonji'>kuonji</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Madeline Series - Ludwig Bemelmans &amp; Related Fandoms, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Boy Sizhui, Gen, Humor, JingYi no!, Mischief, Poetry, we love HanGuangJun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:48:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuonji/pseuds/kuonji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>In the GuSu Mountains<br/>covered in pines<br/>lived eight little boys in two straight lines.<br/>In two straight lines they battled ghosts<br/>and sealed cursed objects<br/>and thanked their hosts.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>They uplifted the good<br/>and shunned the bad<br/>and as disciples gave all they had.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>They went to bed at exactly nine<br/>like water clocks with perfect time.<br/>They straightened their headbands<br/>blew out the lights<br/>and fell into dreams before the bells of hai</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>LanJingYi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>When the Lan kids first showed up, I couldn't help reciting in my head, "Twelve little girls in two straight lines..." I am sure <a href="https://youtu.be/T7F_D2VpBtM?t=2m43s">I'm not the only one</a>. :D</p><p>This is, of course, based on the children's book <a href="https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/475339">Madeline by Ludwig Bemelmans</a>. I tried to imitate the original writing style, including the irregular meter, quirky sentence breaks, and half-rhymes that made the book so charmingly dynamic.</p><p>As you read, notice that each block of text is meant to go with a 'picture' in this imaginary 'book'. If you especially like any images that your brain provides you, please do share in comments!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the GuSu Mountains<br/>
covered in pines<br/>
<br/>
lived eight little boys in two straight lines.<br/>
<br/>
In two straight lines they battled ghosts<br/>
<br/>
and sealed cursed objects<br/>
<br/>
and thanked their hosts.<br/>
<br/>
They uplifted the good<br/>
<br/>
and shunned the bad<br/>
<br/>
and as disciples gave all they had.<br/>
<br/>
They went to bed at exactly nine<br/>
like water clocks with perfect time.<br/>
They straightened their headbands<br/>
<br/>
blew out the lights<br/>
<br/>
and fell into dreams before the bells of <i>hai</i>,<br/>
<br/>
rising next morning at exactly five.<br/>
<br/>
Every day, these diligent trainees<br/>
studied theory, history,<br/>
<br/>
supernatural taxonomy,<br/>
<br/>
bow and sword mastery--<br/>
<br/>
the brashest one was LanJingYi.<br/>
<br/>
He was not afraid of Master Lan<br/>
<br/>
or ZeWuJun<br/>
<br/>
or other Clans.<br/>
<br/>
He loved his Family in their clouded crags.<br/>
<br/>
To be honest,<br/>
quite against the Rules,<br/>
he liked to brag,<br/>
<br/>
and nobody let him have his way<br/>
as much as his best friend LanSiZhui.<br/>
<br/>
In the middle of one night hunt,<br/>
SiZhui ordered, "We have to run!"<br/>
but JingYi stayed back and lit a talisman.<br/>
<br/>
"I'll keep it busy!" he shouted bravely<br/>
while his Brothers fled to safety.<br/>
<br/>
Good thing soon after HanGuangJun<br/>
spotted their signal<br/>
<br/>
and intervened.<br/>
<br/>
JingYi sat up -- his blood was red --<br/>
and smiled proudly as he said,<br/>
"Did you see the way I feinted?"--<br/>
<br/>
and then he showed them how he fainted.<br/>
"Will he die?" SiZhui cried.<br/>
All the boys echoed him.<br/>
<br/>
HanGuangJun checked his breath, pulse, and meridians.<br/>
<br/>
"This <i>yao</i> had no poison," he intoned.<br/>
"Some damaged organs. Blood loss. Two broken bones.<br/>
A healer is necessary to do more.<br/>
For now, we must depend on his strong core."<br/>
<br/>
Everyone was fretting--<br/>
not a boy was calm.<br/>
JingYi was bundled carefully<br/>
into strong, steady arms.<br/>
<br/>
On HanGuangJun's Bichen, icy-bright,<br/>
they flew swiftly back through the night.<br/>
<br/>
JingYi woke up many hours<br/>
later in a room to Master Lan's glower.<br/>
<br/>
"Drink. Eat." He pointed to a tray<br/>
by JingYi's head. JingYi rushed to obey.<br/>
<br/>
Once done, he lay back<br/>
and giggled at a crack<br/>
in the ceiling he found funny<br/>
because it seemed to make the outline of a bunny.<br/>
<br/>
"Did you drug me?"<br/>
He tried to pout.<br/>
But Master Lan had already swept out.<br/>
<br/>
Through the open windows JingYi could see<br/>
mountains, trees, clouds, and bees.<br/>
<br/>
He could also hear in pieces<br/>
Master Lan and SiZhui's voices.<br/>
"... reckless!"<br/>
"... awake?"<br/>
"No gossiping allowed," he reminded them.<br/>
<br/>
"So you do know the Rules,<br/>
though you're the last one who should cite them."<br/>
"Oh, why do you worry us like this, JingYi?"<br/>
Laughing, he fell asleep to a comfortable breeze.<br/>
<br/>
Ten days went by and JingYi got stronger.<br/>
One day, SiZhui gathered everyone.<br/>
"We no longer--<br/>
have to stay away from the infirmary.<br/>
<br/>
Let's go<br/>
<br/>
together<br/>
<br/>
to visit JingYi!"<br/>
<br/>
"Visitors from two to four,"<br/>
warned a healer at the door.<br/>
<br/>
Bowing respectfully, all the boys<br/>
used lightness skills to make less noise.<br/>
Neat and proper, they maintained their poise<br/>
<br/>
but once they entered they all gasped, "Ohhh!"<br/>
JingYi's room had books from floor to ceiling<br/>
and gifts of snacks from YunMeng and LanLing.<br/>
Letters piled high<br/>
<br/>
and the oddest thing--<br/>
around his right arm<br/>
there was a sling!<br/>
<br/>
"It's really too bad."<br/>
JingYi heaved a great sigh.<br/>
"I can't train or do chores or copy my lines.<br/>
<br/>
I can't practice my forms or study.<br/>
I can't stay awake<br/>
so I can't self-reflect<br/>
or be punished<br/>
or even meditate.<br/>
<br/>
Go on, eat some snacks. It's not at all rude.<br/>
SiZhui, even you should have a good attitude<br/>
when our friends are so generous.<br/>
It really wouldn't do--<br/>
<br/>
to leave their well wishes unconsumed."<br/>
<br/>
JingYi seemed truthful<br/>
but it was hard for SiZhui to think<br/>
that there wasn't some trick<br/>
<br/>
especially when behind the other boys' backs--<br/>
JingYi winked!<br/>
<br/>
"Good-by," they said, "and kind thanks for the food."<br/>
<br/>
and the boys trudged away<br/>
in a strange mood.<br/>
<br/>
In the middle of a night hunt,<br/>
SiZhui ordered, "We have to run!"<br/>
<br/>
but everyone stood still and lit talismans.<br/>
<br/>
"What's wrong with you all!"<br/>
SiZhui exclaimed, his surprise poorly hidden.<br/>
<br/>
"Do you also want to be injured and bedridden?"<br/>
<br/>
They exchanged sheepish looks<br/>
and shifted their shoes.<br/>
"We'd like to skip work and get attention, too."<br/>
<br/>
Before SiZhui could speak, a qin chord<br/>
blasted an arc of energy at the horde<br/>
of fierce corpses that had outnumbered them.<br/>
<br/>
"Shameless," HanGuangJun cooly condemned.<br/>
<br/>
"Five copies of the Rules all except SiZhui have earned<br/>
and precisely as soon as we've returned<br/>
<br/>
LanJingYi and I will <i>talk</i>."<br/>
<br/>
Hurriedly, all the boys began to walk<br/>
back the way that they had come--<br/>
some at only slightly slower than a run.<br/>
<br/>
JingYi rejoined them at dawn's first light,<br/>
practicing, studying, and made to write<br/>
ten more copies for each of theirs one.<br/>
<br/>
It would be a very<br/>
very<br/>
very<br/>
very<br/>
very<br/>
very long time<br/>
before JingYi was done.<br/>
<br/>
His arm had healed just in time for this.<br/>
ZeWuJun smiled and said, "How miraculous!"<br/>
<br/>
HanGuangJun gave him an unamused glare<br/>
but he looked at the boys and he seemed aware<br/>
<br/>
of something that he<br/>
wouldn't say. What could it be?<br/>
<br/>
One evening--<br/>
in front of each of their beds<br/>
they found a large basket of goodies.<br/>
"Oh, wow!" SiZhui said.<br/>
<br/>
Everyone shared.<br/>
No boy had less.<br/>
JingYi was as cheerful<br/>
as all the rest.<br/>
         And here is the place<br/>
                  where our story ends--<br/>
                           goodnight and good health<br/>
                                    to all our good little Lans!<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
END.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Many thanks to <a href="https://youtu.be/JZQ3Or84G9U">Brightly Storytime's video</a>. I would not have been able to write this without them, as my copy of Madeline is far away from me at the moment.</p><p>Remember to share any fun mental images you had while you read this.  I would honestly love to know. ;)</p><hr/><p>If you enjoyed this story, you might try these:<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958394">Things Worth Missing</a> (Untamed), by kuonji<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740694">Four Types Of Parents</a> (Wilby Wonderful), by kuonji<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/511543">Sometimes I Just Want Toast</a> (S&amp;H), by kuonji<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812527">The One-Body Problem</a> (Untamed), by metisket<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633710">The First Bite</a> (Untamed), by Sleepless_Malice</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>